The Turning
by MelissaLianne
Summary: Set after Quantum of Solace. Rated T for future references. R&R is loved.


**A/N: **Decided that, for a change, I'd write a story in regards to James Bond. Not sure what'll become of it but it can be certain that I'll try to make an effort in updating it and keeping the storyline realistic.  
**  
Summary:** Set after Quantum of Solace. Bond has to face up to reality alone and while on holiday suspicious circumstances arise.

**Language/rating:** T

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

"Mr Bond, would you care for another glass of Champagne?"

The voice of the pretty Italian waitress cut into James's thoughts and he glanced up at her, his expression slightly reserved. His features soon relaxed and a charming smile curved his lips, and he spoke in a respectable English list. "No, thank you Miss...?"

"Costa," she finished pleasantly, retrieving the empty glass from the coffee table in front of him. She straightened up and fixed him with a curious look, but he lifted a hand and indicated with a profound silence that she should leave.

James waited until the sound of her heels clicking had vanished, and he reached towards the coffee table and his hand slid underneath. Without looking, he managed to undo several straps and a device clattered to the floor, "Oh, bollocks, it better not be broke..." he retrieved it and held it in the palm of his hand. It was small and its shape was similar to that of a minute mobile phone, much modernized and very touch-sensitive. He pressed the middle button – 7 – with his thumb, and a hologram appeared and he was facing M.

"Ma'am," he said politely.

"Bond." Her tone was the complete opposite and the holographic figure showed M to be frowning, her neat hair being smoothed by her slender hands. "Enjoying your holiday in Italy, I am assuming?"

"Wouldn't call it a holiday," replied James darkly, his tone attempting to convey politeness.

M ignored this. "Rome, isn't it?"

"Yes," replied James softly, "I'm in Rome. Would have thought your tracking devices would have picked that up; I confess myself surprised that my credit cards and passport haven't become void."

Once again, M chose to ignore this. She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed, as she continued to survey James with slight confusion, and perhaps, even a little worry. After all, it was certainly out of character for James Bond to be sarcastic and almost unhappy.

"Not chasing any villains then? Not doing... well..." she paused, "anything?"

"Ma'am," said James, "I am merely taking a well deserved break."

M's holographic expression frowned and she leant forwards; her metallic desk coming into view. "Bond. I asked you to return to business under the impression that you would be resuming your normal regime, but it seems that you are more concerned with getting a tan."

James smiled coldly and yet he did not contradict her.

There was a brief silence; M's expression was unreadable. After what seemed like several long, painful moments, she spoke.

"Bond ... be careful."

"Over and out, ma'am." His thumb pressed an almost invisible switch on the side of the tiny device, and the hologram vanished. He sat back in his seat and he listened to the murmur of life, his memories grasping him. How strange of M to ask him to return to her, when, he had never truly left the secret service. But that hadn't stopped...

He shook his head and redirected his gaze towards the stunning view over the balcony of his villa. The town rolled for miles and the sun was high in the cloudless sky. Maybe he'd do a spot of sightseeing later...

A thought struck him and he glanced up towards the security camera, half-hidden amongst hanging baskets amidst the ascending ivy and rosebuds. "Gotcha," he murmured, and approaching the camera, he tapped the screen with raised eyebrows, and spoke one word.

"_Terminate_."

The camera shuddered and whoever was in the security room understood the conveyed message, because the power in the whole villa went into shut down and the doors clicked shut and metal casing appeared over door and windows.

"And all I wanted," muttered James, straightening his tie and jacket, "Was a holiday."

Footsteps. Someone was loading a Calibre.

And with that, he ran towards the balcony and jumped on top of the rail, surveying the heavy drop below. "Time to go, James," said a voice inside his head, "Time to go."

"_**No**_!"

He ignored the female intruding voice but it still took him by surprise, he stumbled and almost lost his balance.

"Mister Bond, Mister Bond, there is a parcel for you at the office! What are you doing? Don't jump..."

Without turning around, James replied: "That was never my intention, Miss Costa." And with that, he climbed down and flashed a smile at her. Her expression remained unconvinced, but she indicated with an eyebrow raise at the villa. "Someone," she said heavily, "Must have indicated shutdown! I could not imagine why..."

James glanced over her shoulder and his jaw tightened. "Miss Costa..." he leant slightly closer, and whispered: "Don't move. Don't turn around."

"I—"

"Don't speak. Just stand there." He side-stepped around her, a calm smile on his face, as he headed towards the winding staircase which was on the west of the electricity box.

"Mister Bond, you cannot go down zer! It's for employees and—"

But James could no longer hear her, for he was already running down the stairs. "Don't worry," he called, his voice carrying, "Just stay where I told you to!"


End file.
